2021 Atlantic hurricane season (mfb)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average and destructive Atlantic hurricane season, featuring 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, which caused a total of TBD in damages and TBD fatalities. 2021 was the first year that the New Atlantic Name List was enacted, resulting in an entirely new set of storm names. The season officially began on June 1, 2021 and ended on November 1, 2021. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the formation of Tropical Storm Aria on May 11, 2021 marked the earliest formation of a tropical system since 2017. Most of the season's damage was due to Hurricanes Harry and Marika, while Hurricane Kathleen was considered to be the worst natural disaster in the history of Jamaica. These three names were retired after the season's end because of the destruction they wrought. Prior to the beginning of the season, most forecasting groups predicted a slightly above-average season due to warm ocean temperatures and the development of a La Niña, predictions which proved prudent. Timeline ImageSize = width:680 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:01/11/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/05/2021 till:14/05/2021 color:TS text:"Aria (TS)" from:01/06/2021 till:03/06/2021 color:TS text:"Blake (SS)" from:11/07/2021 till:12/07/2021 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:23/07/2021 till:27/07/2021 color:C1 text:"Cecilia (C1)" from:08/08/2021 till:11/08/2021 color:TS text:"Darren (TS)" from:16/08/2021 till:21/08/2021 color:C2 text:"Elodie (C2)" from:30/08/2021 till:02/09/2021 color:TS text:"Fulgencio (TS)" barset:break from:01/09/2021 till:11/09/2021 color:C1 text:"Guinevere (C1)" from:08/09/2021 till:20/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Harry (C4)" from:13/09/2021 till:17/09/2021 color:C2 text:"Irina (C2)" from:15/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:TS text:"Jacob (TS)" from:21/09/2021 till:28/09/2021 color:C3 text:"Kathleen (C3)" from:01/10/2021 till:05/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Luther (C1)" from:04/10/2021 till:15/10/2021 color:C5 text:"Marika (C5)" barset:break from:12/10/2021 till:14/10/2021 color:TS text:"Nolan (TS)" from:18/10/2021 till:20/10/2021 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD) from:23/10/2021 till:28/10/2021 color:C3 text:"Orly (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Aria Subtropical Storm Blake Tropical Depression Three Season Effects Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This is first list on the New Atlantic Name List, and every name was used for the first time in 2021. Retirement On April 25, 2022, at the 44th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Harry, Kathleen, and Marika from List #1, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Hal, Katie, and Maya for the 2027 season. Name List For 2027 Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Mfb Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons Category:Unfinished Articles